The ages connect, with a bang!
by IreneMagicwielder
Summary: Meet Andromeda Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth, and Ruby Kane,daughter of Sadie,and o different girls, from two different civilizations, with two different stories. Ruby is doing some research for new magicians to train, and comes up with the rJacksons. Apparently, they have the egyption pharaohs in their bloodline, and something else.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one, Annie

Annie's pov

I stared at the rushing sea, my blonde hair blowing the wind. I felt peaceful here. It's no surprise considering my dad is the son of the sea god. Yes the sea god. My name is Andromeda, Silena Grace Jackson. I felt a wind at the back of my head. I whirled around and yelled. " Hunter Octavian Grace, How dare you sneak up on me like that!" Hunter smiled. He had dark hair and tan skin like his mother, and ever changing eyes. Whoa Andromeda. Where were those thoughts coming from? I shook my head. He held up a spider. I shrieked, and backed up. " Get that thing away from me!" Hunter grinned and dropped it. I screamed as it came towards me, and I must of jumped two feet into the air. " Oh my gods hunter don't you know I hate those things?" Hunter grabbed my wrist. " yes of course I do. Now come on. I think it's time to come back to camp now." I started to open my mouth then closed it. His grip on my wrist tightened, and he controlled the air. We rose over the waves , and I made the mistake of looking down. " Hunter!" I screamed , staring terrified at the sand far below us. He let me dangle just to be annoying. Hunter is the son of Piper, and Jason Grace. He is twelve just like me. He knows I don't like flying. I kicked him, still screaming my head off. " Annie, I'm not going to drop you." He grabbed my other wrist and we flew off towards the camp. When we got just over the training arena he dropped me. My three week training at camp jupiter kicked in, I dropped and rolled. I landed right on top of my brother, Orion luke grace. He was fighting Bianca the daughter of Nico. She shot me a grateful look and held her sword against his throat. " I win." My brother glared and hunter laughed. My brother and I look nothing alike. I have blonde hair, and sparkly blue grey eyes I inherited from my grandmother, ( Not Athena.) My brother had green eyes and black hair. He looked like a stunt double for my father. I stood up and let him rise. He still glared a death glare at me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged, pointing at hunter who raised his eyebrows and looked innocent. Gods both of them were annoying. " Dromy!" I looked up just as a warm body crashed into me. I stepped back and steadied Caly. I had seven siblings, all named after Greek names. Calypso, nicknamed Caly, Ethan, Minerva, nicknamed Minnie, Helena, Michael, Amphitrite, and Orion. Caly , and Ethan were twins, and so were Minerva and Michael, . Caly laughed and spun around in a circle. She is five, and has brown hair and sea green eyes. I picked her up and walked off with a five year old hanging over my shoulder. I found my mom and piper chatting on the big house porch. Mom brushed her curly blonde hair out of her face and smiled. "Got something for you mom," I deposited Caly onto her lap. "hello, Droma," Piper said. I smiled at her. She never called me Annie. Gods I hate that nick name. Piper was hunter's mom. Her stomach was bulging with the newest addition to their family of three. Hunter was soo lucky not to have six siblings. Their names were, Reyna, and Octavia. Two girls. I sprang into the nearest lawn chair, and closed my eyes. A minute later they snapped open. Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Droma,! I can't watch the little ones anymore. Reyna wants to play. Droma!" I looked over at Amphitrite. She was ten years old and already a little bossy girl. Four kids tumbled after her. I sighed and rose from my chair. "C'mon Ethan, Caly, Minni, Michael, Hunter and Orion!" I yelled, spotting the boys coming onto the porch. They groaned. Last time I dragged them along on a little kid's field trip, they had ended up inside a giant whale, (Long story.) I smiled. "Don't worry boys; it's the library, and the aquarium!" I grabbed Hunters wrist, and Orion's, and walked away with four kids,( Helena went off to play with Reyna,) and two complaining boys. Now most moms would have objected kids going to the aquarium and the library by themselves when they were only twelve. My mom figured that this wasn't the most dangerous things I'd done. I walked down to the beach, and stepped into the surf. Hunter broke away. "Hey Annie, I can't swim!"

" Well, than, you'll just have to fly," I said noting his annoyance with satisfaction. I willed the water to carry us into town. Octavian grabbed two kids, and so did I. We eventually were standing at the Brooklyn library. I tensed. There was something strange about this city, like an unfriendly presence. I'd only felt this once. Caly tugged at my arm. For a five year old, she was strong. Hunter fell out of the sky. He rolled and landed on his feet. A woman down the street screamed something about crazy people and ran away. Hunter got up. "There's something weird about this city. I saw a griffin, with the body of a lion, and the head of an eagle. "Body of a lion, and the head of an eagle…

"Andromeda?" Orion tapped my shoulder. "You did again; you lost yourself in your own head!" I stared at the big red brick building, and went inside. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Ruby

"Hey mom, can I train a couple of kids?" I yelled down the stairs. My mom started to answer, then paused. I imagined her long blonde hair with its red highlights falling to one side, as she considered my question. "Yes you can honey." I thrust my fist into the air. "Yes!" My brother walked into the room. I giggled. He wore his pajamas, and his hair was sticking up oddly. "Brother dear, you make quite, a um, fashion statement." Julius grumbled, "Shut up. " I pretended to be offended. "Is that the way you talk to your sister?" He snorted. "You're just trying to sound older. " I laughed. "Well, I am a year older. " I countered. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. " Oh sorry, where are my manners? I am Ruby Kane, and this is my brother Julius. I know boring name. But I can call him Jules! I have strawberry blonde hair, and I usually wear jeans, a cute top, and sweater, and combat boots. Yeah, I know leather is bad for magic, but my mother managed didn't she? I know she doesn't wear combat boots anymore, but she does wear high heels, and that isn't linen. My brother is oh so serious about magic, and he wears those linen pajamas every day. Unfortunately, he has blonde hair, and brown eyes like my dad. At least I have blue. My father is a god. Now you ask How? Simple. Walt joined with Anubis, and then married Sadie. I think my brother is like my Uncle Carter, because he has no sense of fashion. I walked down the stairs and into the library. The doors have been mended four times since I was born. Once I learned the Ha Di spell and destroyed them, once my pet tiger slammed into them, and they shattered, Can I convey my fondness for cats? I have two tigers and a leopard living on the top floor of Brooklyn mansion. I sighed thinking of those happy memories. I sat down on the comfy sofa. Hey, if we were going to live here, my mom wasn't about to sit on the floor! Our librarian Cleo looked up. Cleo lives here too, along with her children and husband. "Hello Ruby, are you looking for something? Cleo can speak six languages, and is very smart. "No not in particular," I said. I walked over to one of the computers lined against the wall. Yes I know magic does not do well with technology, but Thoth came around and did some fixing up, so these computers, and my Ipad touch will not blow up. I typed in on the screen the special website code for this, and gasped. On the screen a message came up. THE PEOPLE YOU ARE LOOKING FOR ARE THE JACKSONS, and THE GRACES. Below was a film screening showing a girl with blonde hair, a bunch of little kids, a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes, and another boy. I zoomed the camera in and focused on where they were. I gasped. They were in the Brooklyn library. I shut off the computer, and conjured a portal. I seem to have a knack for that. I was about to step inside when a goddess appeared. "Do not go in there Ruby Kane. "

" Hello, Isis," I said. My brother had released all the gods again completely by accident and Isis likes dropping in to see how we were doing. Isis did not look happy. "Those children have a strange force protecting them. " I rolled my eyes. " Dad said something about other gods in Manhattan, but I didn't believe him." Isis looked me straight in the eyes." He is right, the other gods are very much real, and will kill you if you enter their territory. " My voice rose to a whine. " But there are kids down their. They have the blood of the pharoh's. This is what my dream said!" Isis narrowed her eyes. " You had a dream?"

" uh, did I say dream? Gotta go!" I leaped through the portal. Isis caught my arm, and both of us fell out of the sky. Isis muttered and cast a spell I had never heard before. We fell on a pillow of air, and landed on top of the Brooklyn library. Isis opened another portal, but I crept down to the window. The girl was there. I saw her scanning the books. I opened the door of the library, and snuck in. Looking through the skylight, I saw Isis step through the portal. I crept to the row where the blond girl was looking through the books. I saw my mom's and Uncle Carters books on the shelf. I aimed a spell and made a glowing hieroglyph on the flipped open. I saw the girl turn around and stare at it. She grabbed it off the shelf and tucked it under her arm. I glanced up at the skylight, and saw that Isis had come back. Suddenly I was standing on the roof. I looked down at the girl again, and noticed she was heading towards the door, with the book. I felt a strange tug, and decided it was time to go. I stepped through the portal.


End file.
